From DE 103 38 172 B3 there is known a wheel hub/universal joint assembly wherein the outer joint part comprises a base with a formed-on journal. The journal is a short journal and extends only along part of the length of the bore of the wheel hub. For torque transmitting purposes, the bore comprises inner teeth which are engaged in a rotationally fixed way by the journal with corresponding outer teeth. For axial clamping purposes, there is provided a bolt which is centrally threaded into the journal and which is axially supported against a radial face of the wheel hub. The wheel bearing is axially pretensioned by the bolt. In the assembly with the short journal, the journal diameter of the universal joint, which journal diameter is dimensioned to ensure the required strength, determines the inner diameter of the bore of the wheel hub and thus indirectly the inner diameter of the wheel bearing.